


Bluebeard

by KnightAniNaberrie



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Diary, Gen, Journal, Sort Of, a bit of hurt with a lack of comfort, assignment, intentionally vague, there are some feelings, trixie writes about her summer with the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: I think I’m gonna write about him for my journal, so long as he sticks around. It’s only been a few days, but I hope he does. The Devil makes a pretty interesting project, right?For a summer, my friend was the Devil. He treated me like a person, and I think he just really needed a friend.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar (background), Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Bluebeard

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the final version of one of my assignments last semester. We had to create our own Bluebeard adaption, and with some of the tales involving the Devil, how could I not? Enjoy!
> 
> (For those unfamiliar, the big Bluebeard element in this is a door someone isn’t supposed to open.)

May 21

Hi Future Me!! You’ll probably remember this, but I’ll tell you in case we forget.

So for fourth grade we’re supposed to keep a diary of our summer, then they’re gonna keep it until we graduate high school, and they’re calling it a “Time Capsule to Childhood”.

The principal said we should try to follow one thing, like a family member or a sport or hobby or something, so that we can see how things change.

I don’t know what I’m going to write about yet, but I hope I figure out soon!

May 22

Today was the last day of third grade, so we didn’t do much, just watched a bunch of movies. I wanted Frozen, but the boys in the class said no, so Mrs Grovely, my teacher, put on Nemo instead.

The exciting thing happened when it was time to leave. I ran out of the school and found that Mommy had a new friend! He’s really tall and he talks funny (Mommy says it’s an accent), and he says he’s the Devil. He followed Mommy home from work, and Mommy didn’t look too happy about that. But I liked him.

May 24

He came back again! And he stole my sandwich. Mommy tried locking him out but he just opened the door anyways, like a magician. I asked him if he was a magician and he said that he’s not, the Devil can just do that, which is so cool! Then he and Mommy started talking about work stuff, so I went to play.

But when I came back out a few hours later for dinner he was still there! He was cooking and though Mommy still looked annoyed she also looked a little impressed, although I think she was trying to hide it.

He left when the food was done, and he didn’t eat any himself. Just smiled and waved and said he’d come back tomorrow. And guess what Future Me? He did!

I think I’m gonna write about him for my journal, so long as he sticks around. It’s only been a few days, but I hope he does. The Devil makes a pretty interesting project, right?

June 1

Mommy and I went to the park today, and the Devil came with us. He looked bored, but he pushed me on the swing when I asked, and when a mean girl tried to take my hair clip, he made his eyes red and scared her off! Then he bought me and Mommy ice cream!

I think Mommy had been warming up to him, but she looked a little queasy after the thing with the eyes. She said she still doesn’t believe he’s the Devil though. I don’t know why. Mommy’s usually pretty smart, and the Devil doesn’t lie, but she still seems unsure.

I asked him about it, and he said it’s denial.

June 5

When we got home from seeing Daddy the Devil was in our kitchen again. Mommy didn’t look too happy, but she didn’t try to kick him out like she has before. He stayed to eat this time, and even listened to me talk about my dolls afterwards! He asked questions about them and actually payed attention unlike a lot of adults.

He’s really cool. I think Mommy is starting to think so too.

June 14

Nana came over today, and Mommy and her started fighting over something to do with Nana’s work, so I left.

I hacked Mommy’s Uber account, and went to see the Devil.

His house was huge! And everything was so shiny! I knocked, but no one answered, so I tried the door and it was unlocked. I guess that makes sense, why would the Devil need locks? What did he have to fear?

There was lots of old stuff, but lots of new stuff too. The furniture was fancier than even Nana’s, and Nana had money, but most of the books on the super tall shelves (they reached all the way to the ceiling!) looked older than anything I’d ever seen.

I made my way through the downstairs, the kitchen, living room, what was more a banquet hall than a dining room, and then I was torn. There was a grand staircase to the second level, and I’d already gone up two steps before I stopped at a sound. I couldn’t place it, and called out, thinking maybe it was him, but got no response.

I wanted so badly to go upstairs, but the sound drew me away. The second floor wasn't going anywhere, but whatever made the sound might.

I stood, silent and still, until I heard it again, and I still couldn’t make a guess of what it was, but I had a slightly better idea of where. Back down the stairs, and around the side there was a nook, dark and empty compared to the rest of the house, with an unusual amount of dirt, too. The Devil didn’t like things dirty, and yet here was.

But the most interesting thing, Future Me, was that there was a door in the nook, plain and bland in comparison to the ornateness of the rest of the place, and most of the dirt seemed to be concentrated directly in front of it. I reached for the knob, and a hand fell on my shoulder.

“I wouldn’t suggest that, Spawn.” I spun around, wondering when he got there, he was so quiet when he wanted to be.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t be snooping, should I?” I tried to play up the innocent ‘puppy eyes’ Mommy says I have.

He sighed then, steering me away from the door and back towards the living room.

“You may go anywhere here you please, Child. But not that door. I never want to see you there.”

“Why not? What is it?”

He didn’t hesitate. “Hell.”

He had spoken of Hell before, and suddenly I understood. The dirt was ash. The sounds were either souls or demons. If the Devil didn’t even like Hell, why would I want to go there?

“Oh. Okay. Can I see the upstairs now?”

For a second he had a look of disbelief, but then he smiled, and up we went. It was an entirely different experience with him telling stories of where and when things came from. Afterwards we went back down stairs, and he made me a snack, and then Mommy showed up.

She was mad that I had left, but she looked kind of happy that the Devil had played guardian.

I told her all about the house on the way home, but her smile faded when I mentioned the door to Hell.

Maybe she believes now?

June 19

We went to the Farmer’s Market today. Mommy stopped to ask a booth about beets, but I don’t like beets, so I started looking around at the other stalls and found the Devil! He was talking to one of the owners not in English, and he looked really distracted by it so I crept up beside him. He actually looked startled when he noticed me. I probably shouldn’t have laughed, but I did. A kid scared the Devil!

Mommy laughed too when I told her, and then we all walked around together. I caught them smiling at each other again. I like it when they’re happy, it makes me happy too.

June 22

The Devil likes to ask about people’s desires.

He asked the waiter who was flirting with Mommy at dinner yesterday, and the waiter said they wanted to own an RV before wandering off embarrassed. Mommy said it was just a trick, like the magician thing again, so he tried it on her but it didn’t work. He seemed a little startled, and Mommy just looked smug.

June 28

Guess what guess what! They went on their first official date today! Well, Mommy didn’t say it was a date, but they went out together, not for work, and they came back all giggly and happy, and he had a little bit of Mommy’s lipstick on his cheek.

I don’t think she believes him yet, but when they came in I listened at the door, and he said he was gonna prove it to her soon.

July 4

The Devil throws big parties for holidays, but this time it was just us. And it was so fun, until it wasn’t.

They looked happy, Mommy hasn’t looked that happy since she and Daddy split up. We ate snacks and played games, and were going to the fireworks later, but the night didn’t make it that far.

He and I went to go get more snacks, and Mommy said she was going to the bathroom, but then she came rushing into the kitchen. For a second she froze, and I’ve never seen her so scared, and then she picked me up and ran.

She hasn’t picked me up in years, and I haven’t seen such a sad look as the one the Devil wore then.

July 26

We went away for awhile. Europe, for a well deserved vacation Mommy said, but I could see how upset she was. We just got back, and she dropped me with Nana and said she had something to handle.

I didn’t stay though. I missed my Devil. So I went to see him, snuck out on Nana again, and when I got there I saw that Mommy was too. I thought she’d missed him as well, until she pulled out her gun and pointed it at him.

I don’t remember, but I must have made a noise. They both spun to look at me, and I think maybe both of them had been crying. Mommy went to move between me and him, but I saw his eyes before she could.

They were red, but not the red of his scary eyes, the red of someone who’s lost everything they never thought they could have in the first place.

“What..”

But before I could get more out, Mommy turned to look, and when she did he bolted for the door. Not the door to the outside, the door to Hell. The slam it made as it shut behind him was more than just a sound, or even a vibration through the floor. It left a chill, and a puff of ash.

And then the door was gone. The ash remained, a sign of what once was, but the threshold to Hell had closed, and it had no intention of opening again.

August 3

So that’s it, Future Me. Of course you’re me, so you should already know this, but I needed to tell you anyways. Funny things happen to adults. I’ve seen it in Mommy and Daddy and Nana, and even in some of my friends a few grades up. They lose something special.

I don’t want to find some adult reasoning for what happened. I don’t want to hide.

For a summer, my friend was the Devil. He treated me like a person, and I think he just really needed a friend. 

Maybe someday I’ll know for sure.


End file.
